There's a Time for Things to go Wrong
by Ollie-Ox
Summary: Tony builds a time machine... That actually worked. His curiosity gets the better of him and while looking around the streets of 1937 Brooklyn he discovers a pre-super soldier Captain America. Tony then finds out what Steve was like before all his responsibility and muscles. Starks and Stripes/Stony Movieverse, not too long after Avengers movie


_Wait, I think I actually did it._

_Did I?_

_If you thought time travel was impossible before, than your in luck, because a time machine has just been invented by yours truly Even better than that, it's built into a DeLorean. As Doc said, you might as well time travel in style. God, I love when nice cars come together with nice movies. Now all I need is an attractive partner in messing with the space-time continuum I doubt this is actually going to work, but hey I did build an arc reactor and version 1.0 of the Iron Man suite in a cave._

Tony buckled up, prepared for space time turbulence if it actually worked. If it doesn't, he figures it'll at least be a nice cruise in the DeLorean back over the Brooklyn Bridge. The car accelerates and Tony isn't sure what to expect. He glances down at the speedometer occasionally, 48, 60, 75, 80. Why didn't he think to install a connection to JARVIS? It might have been more convenient he just realized but that doesn't matter now. He sucks in a breath, anxious.

Suddenly, the car oddly lurches forward, Tony starts putting on the breaks. "What the hell?" he half yells, wondering if he ran something over. He really hoped he didn't.

He forced the break down as slowly as he could manage, and pulled over. Stepping out of the car he looked back and saw nothing in the road. Rubbing his face and sighing he figure he might as well drive back to New York City, and relax as he sorts out his most recent failure.

"Woah, that must have been a great kit to work on, I should get a 1935 ford kit... Hold the phone...?" Tony nearly jammed the breaks as he noticed more old fashioned cars none younger than the new '35 he saw before clunking down the road. He was in Queens right about now "Oh no. Did I really just... Damnit..."

Without any other choices, Tony decides if it worked for Marty it should work for him, and parked the DeLorean behind a billboard How often will I get the chance to actually see New York 70 years ago? Tony wonders fairly excited at his chance, as he starts walking around 1937 Queens.

_That little guy looks familiar..._ Tony stares fairly openly at the small man leaving an old looking bar waving at someone still inside. It had gotten late, Tony was too busy trying to locate older buildings he'd recognize to keep track of time. "Hey...!" He jogs over and grabs the man's shoulder. "Oh my-" He cuts himself off. He'd seen a few pictures before but he was not prepared to see a miniature, spindly, version of America's very own star-spangled hero.

"D'you need something?" The petite future captain asked.

"Um, no, you know what? I am just going to go. I am sorry, my bad." Tony swiftly says as nonchalantly as possible.

"Alright, if you say so..." He responded raising one of his eyebrows. It felt peculiar for Tony to look down at those overbearing blue eyes, and set jaw. He blinked a few times taking in that face from such a different angle before turning around.

When he noticed that that the undersized captain had turned around he decided to tail him. He followed as Steve- just Steve Rogers, not Captain America- walked a few blocks until coming to a halt Tony could hear a young woman's requests for her pursuer to leave her alone.

"You wanna leave her alone?" Steve boldly asked. Tony could feel the surprised expression he was making.

"No actually, I don't," The man who soundly slightly drunk stated bluntly before cackling at Steve.

"This dame doesn't want anything to do with you," Was the strong reply the man received. Was it legal for such a little guy to have such a strong voice?

Tony had no idea that Steve was born such a great guy. Sometimes he does act a bit stiff and lame but maybe that's just his stress arguing with Tony.

The drunk man gave Steve a rough shove as the woman fled. Steve stumbled back but quickly regained his footing. "Look now, you've scared her off! lets take this back here." He roughly grabed the fragile captain's arm, dragging him with him into an alley. Tony tried his best to follow undetected. They man then proceeded to beat on Steve, who was making feeble attempts to get at least one blow on the bigger man before he got knocked down again.

A rush of sympathetic emotions wash over Tony like a crashing wave as he remembers all the terrible and hurtful things he'd ever said to Steve. Just seeing the kind of hell he's getting put through for being the great guy that Tony's mocked and felt spite for. Tony wasn't sure if he was going to be sick or not.

Eventually Tony actually couldn't stand listening to America's first hero being knocked around by some drunk guy. It almost felt like possession Tony could've sworn he was possessed as he felt his body move up and start gaining speed until the drunk man turned.

One good right hook he'd practiced on Happy before at home sent the guy running. Still unable to contain himself, he nearly picked up Steve as he helped him off the ground. Steve was as light as a feather. Did this guy even eat until he was a buffed out super soldier with a metabolism faster than Tony adding up six and eight?

"Thanks for that, but I could have handled it," Little Cap began with an award winning smile as he caught his breath. "You didn't have to do that-" He looked up and recognized Tony's face. "Oh, you're that guy from earlier," he stated confusing pouring into his pools of blue.

"Are you sure that was me? Because I don't seem to recognize you, I just happened to see what was going on and well-" Tony shrugged, "-Figured you could use a hand." He gave him a tight mouthed smile hoping Steve would forget about seeing him not too long ago.

"Well thanks again," he extended his hand to Tony, who shook it. "The names Steve Rogers, and you are?"

Tony panicked a bit, could telling his name mess up any space-time junk...? Tony figured if he left out his last name it couldn't be too bad, "Anthony, but lets not be too formal here! Call me Tony, please!" He grinned at Steve.

It was pretty late out and Tony shivered through his suit jacket. The DeLorean was a long walk away... He started slowly waltzing out of the alley with Steve dreading the long walk to his car. "So, do you live nearby?" Steve suddenly asked.

"Hmm... Not quite," Tony started, "I actually parked somewhere over in Queens which if I'm right about how long I've been walking is at least four hours away..."

Steve looked confused again but suggested, "I only live a few blocks away if you'd want to stay the night, you're welcome to. You can go find your car in the morning, it could be dangerous this late."

Tony knew he really shouldn't be grinning this huge, but he really wants to know more about post-hero Steve Rogers first hand.


End file.
